sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving
| country = United States | runtime = 71 minutes | language = English | budget = }}The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving is a 1995 direct-to-video animated adventure musical film directed by Roy Allen Smith. It is the second sequel to The Land Before Time and the third film in the film franchise. Plot A meteorite impacts near Great Valley, and causes a rock slide in Mysterious Beyond, which causes a drought. The increasing lack of water causes conflicts between the inhabitants of Great Valley, who have lived in relative peace and harmony until this event. When the inter-species situation becomes worse and worse, Littlefoot and the others set out to find water to keep the peace in Great Valley. They are pursued by an trio of teenage dinosaurs who constantly bully Littlefoot and his friends. Their names are Hyp, an ill-tempered Hypsilophodon (the leader of the trio and the "Littlefoot" of his trio), Mutt, a clumsy Muttaburrasaurus (Hyp's assistant and the "Cera and Petrie" of the trio), and Nod, a cowardly Nodosaurus (Hyp's thug and the "Ducky and Spike" of the trio). When Littlefoot and the others find a small lake, the trio emerges and claims the waterhole for themselves, demanding that Littlefoot and the others keep silent about their discovery. Unwilling to comply, Littlefoot and the others flee from the bullies. During the pursuit, the bullies are chased away by a wasp, and the children discover the reason behind the blockage of Great Valley's water source. Before they can return and tell the other inhabitants the truth, lightning hits a tree, and ignites a wildfire that spreads rapidly throughout the valley. The dinosaurs barely make it to safety at the edge of the Mysterious Beyond. When the children tell the adults of their discovery, disagreements about what to do erupts among the adults, preventing them from doing anything to utilize this knowledge. Hyp, Nod, and Mutt set out into Mysterious Beyond on their own to get to the water first. Anticipating the danger, Hyp and his cohorts have gotten into recognizing commonality with them, Littlefoot and the others follow to help if necessary. It becomes so when Hyp jumps into a tar pit after mistaking it for water. He screams for help, but Mutt and Nod do not save him. Instead, they argue about which one of them must save him. But Littlefoot cuts in, and tells Mutt and Nod that Hyp is stuck in the tar pit. Then, he hatches a plan to pull Hyp out. Finally, Littlefoot and the others pull him out of the tar. Soon afterwards, the adults appear in search of their children, and are finally united by the understanding that it was the unity of their children that helped them find water. It is implied during the discussion that Hyp's own experience of harsh treatment by his father is the cause of his harshness toward others. Before they are able to take further steps, the herd is attacked by a pack of four Velociraptors. The pursuit leads to a dam of boulders created by the rock slide that caused the drought. As the Sharpteeth and the adults battle, the children, including Hyp and his cronies, work together to break the dam. They all watch as the freed water, and it washes away the Sharpteeth. The water also puts out the fires which are still burning in Great Valley. Finally, they manage to survive and land on the opposite bank. Now the herd is able to return to Great Valley. The herd returns to the valley, which now has enough water for them. However, when they return home, the fire has destroyed most of their green food. The now devastated plants in the valley are beyond repair from the fire. However, despite being irreparable, the dinosaurs find the spots in the valley where green food still grows. They proportionately move from one verdant area to another and sharing everything they find. This pattern results in the event being called the Time of the Great Giving. Voice cast *Scott McAfee as Littlefoot *Candace Hutson as Cera *Heather Hogan as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie *Rob Paulsen as Spike *Whit Hertford as Hyp (speaking) *Josh Keaton as Hyp (singing) *Henry Douglas Grey as Mutt *Scott Menville as Nod *Stephen Apostolina as Kosh *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck *Linda Gary as Grandma Longneck *Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father *Tress MacNeille as Petrie's Mother *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Spike & Ducky's mother *John Ingle as Cera's father *Lia Sargent as Mother Quetzalcoatlus *Robert Axelrod as Iguanodon *Mary Kay Bergman as Stegosaurus *Frank Welker as Velociraptor *Tom Wyner as Narrator Songs and soundtrack The songs are written by Leonard Rosenman, Alan Bergman and Marilyn Bergman *"When You're Big" - Hyp, Mutt, and Nod (Josh Keaton, Skip Stellrecht, and Scott Menville) *"Standing Tough" - Topsy (John Ingle) *"Kids Like Us" - Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky and Petrie (Scott McAfee, Candace Hutson, Heather Hogan and Jeff Bennett) *"If We Hold on Together" (instrumental) Reception and criticism In a brief Entertainment Weekly review, Michael Sauter criticized some modernisms in the dialogue but said that, "Littlefoot and his friends still retain their youthful charm." In August 2014, the New York Post ranked each of the 13 Land Before Time films released up to that point and placed The Time of the Great Giving at number 2, noting the "genuinely terrifying" velociraptors. The film holds a 60% "Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, with an average critic score of 5.4 out of 10. In his 2002 book Welcome to the Desert of the Real, Slovenian Marxist philosopher Slavoj Zizek cited a song from this movie, "When You're Big," as an example of "hegemonic liberal multiculturalist ideology." Quoting the song's lyrics, Zizek wrote, "The same message is repeated again and again: we are all different — some of us are big, some are small; some know how to fight, others know how to flee — but we should learn to live with these differences, to perceive them as something which makes our lives richer." Zizek notes the inconsistency of this vision in the fact that the dinosaurs prey on each other, and have other irreconcilable differences: "The problem, of course, is: how far do we go? It takes all sorts - does that mean nice and brutal, poor and rich, victims and torturers? The reference to the dinosaur kingdom is especially ambiguous here, with its brutal character of animal species devouring each other - is this also one of the things that 'need to be done to make our life fun'? The very inner inconsistency of this vision of the prelapsarian 'land before time' thus bears witness to how the message of collaboration-in-differences is ideology at its purest." The film won "Best Animated Video Production" at the 24th Annie Awards in 1996, and was nominated for "Best Genre Video Release" at the 22nd Saturn Awards that same year, losing to V: The Final Battle. Home video release history The original VHS release contained a sneak preview of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) prior to the film, which is a music video for the song "It Takes All Sorts". *December 12, 1995 (VHS and laserdisc) *May 13, 1997 (VHS and laserdisc - The Land Before Time Collection) *December 1, 1998 (VHS and laserdisc, the last laserdisc release - Universal Family Features) *December 4, 2001 (VHS) *December 10, 2002 (DVD) *December 2, 2003 (VHS and DVD - 4 Movie Dino Pack (Volume 1) and 9 Movie Dino Pack) *September 27, 2005 (DVD - 2 Dino-Mite Movies) References External links * Category:The Land Before Time Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:1995 direct-to-video films Category:1995 animated films Category:1995 films Category:English-language films Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American films Category:1990s American animated films Category:Dinosaur films Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Fred Fuchs Category:Film scores by Leonard Rosenman Category:Film scores by Jeff Rona Category:Film scores by John Van Tongeren Category:Film scores by Shirley Walker Category:Musicals by Leonard Rosenman, Alan Bergman and Marilyn Bergman Category:Musicals by Alan Bergman and Marilyn Bergman